


Child Support

by orphan_account



Series: Cat Problems [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Dates, Cats, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Jaehyungparkian, Kissing, M/M, background sungwoon, honestly he should be thankful not to be in this mess, soft, wonpil isnt in this even though i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The stray Jae picked up has just had a batch of kittens. He finds a bag of cat food labelled “child support” outside his door. Awkward romance ensues.Based on the meme where the neighbours of the cat who got ops cat pregnant leave child support outside their door.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Cat Problems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838680
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Child Support

Jae was so tired. Levels of tiredness only a double-major running on two redbulls and a third disgustingly overpriced venti latte. It all started about two months ago. It was what most would consider to be a dreary day. The sky was gray and cloudy, but it never rained long enough for it to be calming. Jae was walking back to his apartment when he heard a pot shatter. As he turned towards the noise he spotted a small, tortoiseshell cat covered in soil. By the matted coat and visible ribs he could tell this cat was obviously a stray. Jae knew, he knew he couldn’t take care of a cat. He had classes, band practice, a job! Jae stared at the cat, bright green eyes looking back. I’ll just take it in until I find a permanent home for it. He was fucked.  
That brings Jae to where he is now. 2:36 am witnessing the birth of three, frankly disgusting looking kittens. If Jae weren’t so tired he'd probably be traumatized. Ankha (his very busy cat) was licking the tiny bundles of joy. Maybe they weren’t so ugly after all.  
“They get cuter, don't worry.” Jae turns to look at the intern, Yoon Dowoon, his name tag reads. He looks pretty familiar.  
“They aren’t so bad.” He looks at the kittens, a fond grimace on his face. Dowoon giggles.  
“Your expression says otherwise.”

~★☆☆~

Sungjin stares at Jae across the console of his car, a bored expression gracing his face.  
“I told you, you should’ve gotten her spayed immediately.”  
“But it was so expensive,” Jae whines, squeezing his eyes shut. Sungjin sighs, starting the car and pulling away from the entrance of the veterinarian's office. Jae glances to the back seat. In the crate, Ankha is curled around the kittens, buried against her side suckling.  
“Do you have any idea who you’re going to be giving them too?” Jae looks over at Sungjin. The streetlights periodically illuminate his face, his eyes shine in the light.  
“You’re pretty,” Jae hums, smirking like he’s won something.  
“Flattery will not, and has never, gotten you out of trouble.”  
“But Sungjinnie.”  
“I will leave you in the street.” Sungjin threatens. Both of them know he would rather snap the neck of his guitar than put Jae in danger. The only sound that pervades is whatever popular idol song is on the radio, playing so softly Jae could barely hear the words. The neon signs of convenience 24 hour convenience stores shine into mostly empty streets. The sound of the blinker cuts through his thoughts as Sungjin pulls up to Jae’s apartment complex. Jae pulls the crate from the back seat, trying not to jostle the cats too much.  
“Seriously Sungjin, thank you so much. What can I ever do to repay you?”  
“Stop annoying me,” Sungjin says.  
“I am so sorry, but that is literally impossible.” Jae kicks the door shut and starts walking away.  
“Buy me coffee asshole!” Sungjin rolls down the window and yells.  
“Anything for you baby!”

~★☆☆~

Jae sets the cat crate just outside of his apartment door. His hands shake lightly as he puts the key in the lock. Just how tired am I? He picks up the crate setting the cats on the floor of the entryway.  
Jae lives in a small one bedroom apartment meant for students of his university. His kitchen was quite bare. Dirty dishes still in the sink, an empty ramen cup left on the table. The living room, while not anymore clean, had more stuff. Shelves full of books and records, some knick knacks thrown in the mox. A tv with his consoles hooked up. A couple old guitars on display. Jae throws his keys on the coffee table, littered with sheet music, his laptop still open from when he was doing work earlier. He’s tired so tired. The only thing stopping him from face planting and contemplating his existence until he falls asleep is the kittens waiting for him to let them out of the crate.  
He gets up and trudges over to the crate bringing it with him into his room. Looking through the open door at the tiny little things he is now responsible for, he doesn’t know how he’s going to give them up. It didn’t even work the first time. Jae sighs softly picking up the kittens and moving them to the new, bigger cat bed he just bought. Ankha follows her kits laying down beside them. Jae smiles, spending part of his paycheck on a fancy cat bed actually turned out to be worth it for once. He walks over to his bed, laying down in the pile of messy blankets, and proceeds to fall asleep in his clothes. 

~★☆☆~

Mreeoooow! Jae blinks, struggling to keep his eyes open, the light shining in from his window blinding him.  
“Would you tiny fuckers please shut up!” He rolls over and realizes he fell asleep with his glasses on. He scrunches his nose, feeling the lines left on his face. He stretches. “I hope you’re happy I’m awake now ya gremlins.” Jae stares up at his ceiling, contemplating whether or not he wants to get out of bed now or existtm until his alarm goes off. Before he can make a decision the characteristic atelelele rings throughout his room, jarring him out of his slow morning thought process. He gets off his bed and looks over at Ankha sleeping peacefully, even with her restless kittens.  
“Jealous,” Jae pads out of his room and into the kitchen, getting Ankha’s food out of the top cabinet. (Originally Jae kept her bags of food in the bottom cabinet. One day he came home and learned that cats can and will open things.) The clinking sound of dry food on the metal bowl always gets his cat right up. He squints at the time on the microwave, 9:48. He has just enough time to take a shower before his class at eleven. After Jae gets out of the shower and gets dressed, ripped and a flannel, he goes and checks on the kittens. Curled up against their mothers side looking a little less ugly. Jae laces up his converse, grabs his bag, and opens the door to his apartment. Thud.  
“Huh?” Jae looks down at his feet, a small bag of cat food sitting outside his door. Sungjin wouldn’t have gotten me cat food would he? He picks up the bag and realizes there’s a note. Child support. Jae blinks, and then realizes.  
Jae never put too much thought into how his cat got pregnant. She wasn’t when he got her, that much he knows. But he lives in an apartment, one with a balcony. Off Jae’s living room there is a small balcony with a concrete wall separating his balcony from the ground and his neighbours on the right. But on the left, a little fence divides his shared balcony with his other neighbour. The neighbour that has a cat. Well at least they were considerate enough to buy me cat food. Jae pushes the button to the elevator, this is a problem for later.

~★☆☆~

“You’re telling me you had no idea how your cat got pregnant, never questioned it, and only recently found out it was your neighbours cat?” Sungjin stares at him, mildly horrified. They’re sitting at a window seat in one of the on campus cafes, sharing a mini bundt cake. The cafe is generally a pretty calming environment. The smell of coffee, sweets, and the soft jazz music that plays works as an escape. But there’s always a general underlying feeling of anxiety from students studying or stressing out over assignments.  
“Yup,” Jae mumbles while eating a piece of cake.  
“Have you talked to him about it yet?” Jae sighs as the question.  
“No. I only saw the message this morning. I don’t even know the guy.”  
“He’s the pretty one right? Fluffy purple hair? Always napping? Business major?”  
“Oh fuck he’s a business major?” Jae is mildly horrified. Sungjin rolls his eyes. “He probably tries to pick up girls by telling them about his start up. No wonder he goes to so many parties.”  
“Says the political science major.”  
“Hey! I’m a political science music production double major that’s different,” Jae looks up from the cake. “How do you know him anyways?”  
“Seen him around with Dowoon before,” Sungjin looks down, cheeks dusted pink.  
“Oh fuck that’s why he was so familiar. Your crush!”  
“I do not have a crush. Dowoon is like a little brother to me.” Sungjin says. Jae looks up disgusted.  
“Dude I’ve seen you stare at his abs before please don’t make this any weirder than it has to be.” Sungjin cringes and glares at Jae. The bell on the cafe door chimes, letting in a gust of wind making them shiver. “This is why we shouldn’t shit by the door.”

~★☆☆~

Jae stares at his neighbours door. He really does not want to do this. He’s tired and socially interacting with someone he’s only seen in passing, who basically shares custody of his kittens, is not an ideal end to his day. He bought me cat food, he can’t be that bad. Jae knocks on the door. After what seems like way too long, a tired looking man, slightly shorter than him with messy lilac hair opens the door. He looks so soft.  
“The fuck?” The man looks slightly startled, and not very happy to have someone outside of his door.  
“Oh um hi. You left me food for my cat.” Jae cringes at how awkward he is. Realization dawns on lilac boy’s face and is nice enough to look a little sheepish.  
“Yeah sorry. I was just sleeping, so not quite fully aware yet.”  
“Dude it's like, five?”  
“And?” Lilac boy looks at him with a confused expression. Cute. Jae pretends he doesn’t think that.  
“Oh, I just have a hard time falling asleep. So I couldn’t imagine napping now.”  
“Aw I’m sorry.” He pouts. Jae’s dying.  
“Ha ha, yeah.”  
“So you came to talk about our cats right?” Jae nods. Lilac boy backs up and opens the door wider. “Come on in.” Jae hesitantly enters the apartment. It isn’t quite clean, but not quite messy. There are lots of plants, Jae can’t tell if they're real or fake. An acoustic guitar sitting in the corner. The actual layout of the apartment mirrors his own. But there are a lot more pots, pans, and utensils in the kitchen than his.  
“You cook?”  
“Trying.” Lilac boy looks like he’s having war flashbacks. He should change the subject.  
“What’s your name?” Smooth.  
“Kang Younghyun.”  
“Nice to meet you Kang Younghyun.” Totally not an excuse to say his name. Just being polite. Younghyun gives the most adorable smile Jae has ever seen.  
“And your name?”  
“Jae, Park Jaehyung, but you can just call me Jae.”  
“Alright Jae,” Younghyun puts his hands on his hips. “Would you like to meet the father of your kittens.” He leads Jae into the small hallway just outside of the bedroom. There Jae sees a very large, very orange tabby cat passed out on a crumpled bed sheet.  
“This fatass is Birthday Cake.” Jae chokes.  
“Birthday Cake.”  
“Ok look, I like food, he was fat, what else was I supposed to name him!” Jae shrugs at him.  
“Fair enough dude.” Younghyun looks back.  
“You know I wasn’t sure whether or not to leave the food. I was waiting for you to come over and yell at me for my cat getting your cat pregnant, but you never did. I’m glad you’re being so cool about this.” Jae is melting.  
“Don’t worry about it. Lowkey, it’s both our faults for not getting our cats spayed and neutered.  
“I didn’t even know he could get a female cat pregnant yet. I couldn’t get an appointment for him for a couple weeks and I just thought ‘what's the worst that could happen?’,” Younghyun leans against the wall, looking at Jae from under his bangs. “Why wasn’t your cat spayed yet?”  
“Expensive.”  
“Ahh. Well, I can buy more cat food for the kittens then? I am partially responsible for this.”  
“For the kittens?” Jae is confused. “The kittens can’t eat solid food? They’re still nursing.” Younghyun looks at the ceiling, a blank expression on his face.  
“I am so fucking stupid,” Jae smiles at that. “Well, if you’re still low on money maybe I can take you out to dinner. A nice one?” Jae pretends he doesn’t feel his face heat up.  
“Yeah that’d be great. I got fired recently and have been eating mostly ramen cups.”  
“Oh where’d you work?”  
“McDonalds.” Younghyun looks at him, mouth in a tiny o.  
“How’d you get fired from McDOnalds?”  
“Ate too many chicken nuggets,” Younghyun laughs, Jae stares.  
“I feel that.”

~★☆☆~

“Sungjin,” Jae whines. “What am I supposed to do?” Sungjin sighs, the sound crackling a little through Jae’s phone speaker.  
“What happened this time?”  
“Younghyun is buying me dinner, but he’s really cute. How am I supposed to dress?”  
“Wait, hold up. Cat guy asked you on a date?”  
“A date?” Jae stares at himself in his bathroom mirror.  
“Yes a date. What are you stupid”  
“No it’s not a date, he’s buying me dinner to make up for having to pay medical costs for the kittens and stuff.” Sungjin is not here, but if he were, the disappointment would be more than evident on his face.  
“Where is he taking you?”  
“A local Italian place? Like one of the real ones where the caesar salad dressing tastes really good.”  
“Wear your leather jacket, no glasses. Don’t be cringey.”  
“Thanks Sungjinnie!” Jae sing-songs.  
“I hate you.” He hangs up. Jae scrunches his nose and looks in the mirror. He’s going out with a cute, a cute guy who he does not have budding feelings for. Not at all. He fluffs his hair. He’s not bad looking, he can do this. He grabs his leather jacket and puts it on. Sungjin was right in suggesting this. Looking down at himself he questions his outfit, ripped jeans and converse. After a little contemplation Jae changes into a pair of maroon vans. He looks over at Ankha and the kittens. He’s had them for about a week now. They still don’t have names, Jae’s been putting it off because he doesn’t want to get attached.  
“I got this bois. I got this.” He hears a soft knock on his door. Taking a deep breath, Jae opens the door. He’s so fucked. Kang Younghyun is standing outside his door in a pair of tight pants, are those leather?, and a soft looking button down. His lilac hair is styled with a middle part and no longer sticking at odd angles.  
“H-hi,” Jae is a disaster, an absolute disaster.  
“Hi!,” Younghyun smiles brightly, He’s too pretty to be real. “Are you ready to go?”

~★☆☆~

Are we on a date? We definitely look like we’re on a date. The waiter just left and Jae is freaking out internally. Younghyun just ordered what he would consider to be way too much for a single person. Jae debated whether or not to comment on how impressive it is or if that would seem rude. He chose the latter. They’re sitting across from each other at a two-person table. The lighting in the restaurant is low and warm. It smells heavily of garlic and basil.  
“So what’s your cat's name?” Perfect, easy question.  
“Her name is Ankha.”  
“Oh cute!” Younghyun rested his face on his hand, making his cheek squishy up. “What are the kittens' names? How many kittens are there?”  
“There are three, I haven’t named them,” Jae frowns. “I don’t wanna get too attached to them because I really don’t have the funds to keep them all. I haven’t found anyone to take them yet and I’m getting kind of worried.”  
“Ahh, I was thinking you might’ve named them after more animal crossing characters,” This is him, this is Jae’s soulmate. “I have a friend, Yoon Dowoon, he goes to our university and absolutely adores animals, I’m sure we could pawn at least one off on him” Younghyuns evil little smirk didn’t really match his usually soft look, Jae liked it.  
“Ah Dowoon, my friend actually has a crush on him.” Younghyun smirk gets deeper.  
“Oh really? Who?”  
“Park Sungjin.”  
“Wonderful,” Younghyun leans back in his seat, looking thoughtful. “I say one day we lock them in the band room after practice, you know Sungjin stays behind already to make sure Dowoon is good, he's always there when I pick Dowoon up. Dowoon always wears muscle tees to practice. Sungjin is always staring at his arms. I think they could have some fun in a locked room.” Jae stares at him.  
“You are a deviant.” Younghyun grins back at him .  
“I try.”  
Their food comes and Jae wonders how Younghyun can eat so much without getting sick. Jae sees the bill and tries to chip in, feeling bad that Younghyun is going to spend so much on him. He refuses and pays the bill, Jae pouting as he hands it to the waiter. They walk back to their apartment complex from the restaurant. It's slightly chilly out, they’re walking so close that Younghyun’s hand keeps brushing up against Jae’s own. It's no longer chilly out. Jae thinks Younghyun looks pretty in multicolored lights with different buildings cast on him. His hair looks blue in some lighting, pink in others. Jae thinks he could look at him forever. Younghyun’s rambling about new trends in popular idol music and Jae is wondering how he never noticed the cute marketing major next door with a passion for writing cheesy lyrics on sticky notes. Too soon for Jae’s liking they’re in front of their apartment doors getting ready to say goodbye.  
“I had a lot of fun tonight,” Younghyun speaks quietly, Jae isn’t used to hearing it.  
“Me too,” Jae hesitates. “Was this a date?” Younghyun bursts out laughing.  
“Yes dumbass this was a date.” Jae smiles. He’s staring at Younghyun, he knows what he wants to say, but doesn’t know if he should say it. Apparently he’s very easy to read, because Younghyun is now really close to his face. “Do it coward.” Jae kisses him. His lips are warm and taste like garlic and wine and comfort. He doesn’t wanna stop. After what seems like a very short amount of time, though there is no amount of time proper to be making out in a hallway, they pull away. There’s spit on Jae’s lips and it's kind of gross, but he just wants to kiss Younghyun again.  
“You know,” Younghyun has a glint to his eyes. “We live next door to each other right.” Jae smirks back.  
“True.” 

They end up cuddling on Jae’s couch watching buzzfeed unsolved.

**Author's Note:**

> I got so bored I wrote a whole fic, my eyes hurt. Honestly I didn't go back and read it but I think it turned out fair enough. I haven't really written fics since like 2016-2017 and then I wrote p!atd crack so I hope this isn't too bad. If this gets literally three kudos I will write a part two cause honestly we need more sungwoon.
> 
> edit: after everything jae said today i’ve decided to orphan my fics, if he doesn’t apologize soon i will be permanently unstanning


End file.
